Please Don't Make Me Let You Go
by MB Stortroen
Summary: What was Vincent thinking at the end of "Cold Turkey" after his conversation with Catherine. What if after Catherine left he wrote her a letter? Would she read it? This is an idea that popped into my head after watching that scene again.


**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head after watching the last scene between Vincent and Catherine again in Cold Turkey. That scene was so heartbreaking for me, more heartbreaking for me then the last scene in Seeing Red. Anyway, this is my take on what Vincent was thinking after his conversation with Catherine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does. I also don't own the song mentioned in this story, Blake Shelton does.**

**Playlist: "Don't Make Me" by: Blake Shelton. (Listen to it, while reading this and you'll see what I mean by how this song fits these two perfectly after the last scene between VinCat in Cold Turkey)**

Please Don't Make Me Let You by: MaryBeth Stortroen

After Catherine left her bedroom to go out with Heather, Vincent just stayed sitting there, thinking about how much her hurt her and how big of an ass he was for hurting her the way he did. She said there was nothing he could do to make it right but he didn't care, he would still try, just as he was about to leave an idea popped into his mind when he saw a piece of paper and a pen sitting on her desk. He walked in to grab it and something hard to write on, and then stepped back onto the fire escape.

It took him, a good hour and half to write his letter to Catherine and thankfully she hadn't returned yet. It took him so long because he couldn't put the write words on the paper. When he finished, he folded it in half and wrote her name on it and placed it on the windowsill and then he noticed a rose growing on a vine on the fire escape, he picked it and placed it next to the letter and then left, taking the bag of things from Alex's apartment to burn. As he was walking down the fire escape steps, he heard a coming from one of the apartment's and couldn't help but think about how perfectly it matched to what he wrote down in the letter. The song was "Don't Make Me" by country singer, Blake Shelton. He listened to it for a while, then continued walking, trying to hold back tears.

*****BEAUTY AND THE BEAST*****

Catherine finally came home. She had fun but her mind was somewhere else, it kept replaying the conversation she had with Vincent before she left.

'Am I really not his second choice? Did he really mean it? More importantly, am I seriously his better future?' she thought to herself.

She walked to her room and changed into her pajamas and just as she was about to climb in bed, she noticed the letter and rose sitting on the windowsill. She walked to it and picked them up, she smelled the rose and noticed how much it smelled like Vincent, she placed the rose on her bedside table and then debated whether or not to read the letter. She, eventually, decided that she would read it, she sat down on the windowsill, unfolded it and started to read:

_Catherine, _

_I know that I hurt you and I wish that I hadn't. Hurting you was the last thing on this planet that I ever wanted to do and now that I have, I don' think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. I feel like a complete ass for hurting you the way I did. That was never my intention. You mean the world to me._

_I know you said that there was nothing I could do to make this right and I understand that but I have to try. I can't turn away without knowing that you'll be alright. I will try not to give up, to be strong but I'm afraid to say that I'm scared that I've lost you because I know I have. I meant what I said; you're not my second choice. I love you, Catherine. It took me so long for me to find you, so please, don't make me let you go. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. If making it up to you means that I have to walk a thousand miles, I will do it. I can't set you free; I have tried so many times before but something just pulled me back to you. Please, don't make me. I'm begging you here, please and I'm on my knees, I know me groveling isn't gonna win you back but like I said I will do whatever it takes. I can't just let you go when I've loved you for nine years. Yes, you read right, I've loved since that night that I saved you for the first time. I love you. I understand now that it was like you said a fantasy and it there's anybody I want to run away with, it's you. I'm so sorry. I know, it's gonna take you sometime to forgive me but I hope someday you can, I know it won't be right now and I understand that. I'm sorry._

_I love you,_

_Vincent_

By the time, she was finished; the letter was stained with tears. He loved her. If he loved her as much as he said he does, why did he go back to Alex?

'Because he needed closure' she thought.

Catherine then realized that closure is all he wanted the whole time but Alex wanted more.

'I've been so stupid' she thought.

She stood up, put her boots on, she didn't care that she was still in her pajamas, she needed to see Vincent. She threw he jacket on and grabbed her keys and left her apartment, letter in hand. She raced the warehouse, praying he was still up.

When she got there, she crawled underneath the fence and ran to the door, of course, before she got to the door, JT was standing there with it opened, looking like he had just woken up. She walked in.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked pushing past him.

"He's upstairs"

She ran upstairs and there he was shirtless, lying on his bed.

"Vincent!" she said, panting from running so hard. He sat up and stared at her, noticing the letter in her hand. "I've been so stupid"

"Not as stupid as me. I'm the person who did this-"he was cut off by Catherine.

"Let me finish. I never fully saw into why you spent so much time with Alex, it didn't dawn on me, until I read this" she said, holding up the letter. "That all you wanted was closure, it was Alex who wanted more. I willingly believe that you've been an ass but that's not the point, I guess what I'm trying to say, it that. I never fully understood how much you love me. I sure as hell didn't know that you loved me since you saved me that night, nine years ago. Anyway, I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, too"

He stood up, walked to her and kissed. He used his strength to push her up against the wall but not before she threw her jacket off. They pulled away for air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered to her, with his forehead to hers.

"I know. It doesn't matter. You just have to promise me that you'll never do anything like that again"

"I promise"

"Good. I love you"

"I love you, too"

Then he brought his lips to hers and realized she would never make him let her go.

**The End.**

**A/N: This is my take on how I wanted Cold Turkey to end but that didn't happen but I don't care, I still love the ending. I'm sure you noticed while listening to the song (if you did) that some of the lyrics from the song are used in Vincent's letter that is because I was listening to the song while writing this. It seemed so fitting to what Vincent would feel but that's just my opinion. I'm also sure that some of you have noticed that most of my ideas come from songs , that's because music is what inspires me write, sometimes, they either come from music that I'm listening to or late at night when I'm trying to sleep.**

**Anyway, can it just be Thursday now! I want to know if that kiss actually happens. If they are teasing us, I'm gonna scream and if they aren't and it gets interrupted, I'm gonna scream. It's high time we get our long-awaited VinCat kiss that we have been waiting for since what…the Pilot.**

**Please review and I will not continue this. This is a one-shot.**


End file.
